


Angel Eyes

by doctormissy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grand Prix Final, Ice Skating, Inspired by Dreams, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, my version of episode 12 basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: The free skate is due. Yuuri is nervous and lacks confidence more than ever. Only the most powerful motivation from Viktor can help him have faith in himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea I had one day at 1am. I wanted to post it before episode 11 was aired, in which I, obviously, failed, but then I had A Dream, so I rewrote it for episode 12, and it's even better! Anyway, this is how I and, let's be honest, everyone else wishes the episode to end. Happily. That's it. Also, it's probably really stupid.  
> Title from 'Angel Eyes' (yeah really original) by New Years Day & Chris Motionless, a song I consider a metal Viktuuri anthem. 
> 
> *my first (but definitely not last) YOI fanfic, so be nice and maybe tell me what you think???*

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_You can make it, Yuuri._

_It’s no big deal._

_Only the position of the world’s best figure skater of 2016 is at stake._

_I’m skating for all of the people around me – who still see only Otabek’s perfect performance and can’t tear their eyes away from the Kazakh._

_But most importantly, I’m skating for Viktor._

 

Yuuri repeated that over and over again like a mantra. Anxiety would have taken over him long ago if he didn’t, and he would have collapsed on the floor into a heap of crestfallen goo and stayed like that until it was all over. 

Because this was the Grand Prix Final, the most important competition of the season.

However, he was different now. Viktor taught him to believe in himself and be confident in competition same as in practise. 

He opened his eyes. The view of Viktor’s beautiful, radiating blue eyes filled his vision completely. He had to smile, despite all. 

His free skate was due in less than one minute.

“Wish me luck,” he said. Though, his voice wavered, and he certainly did not bear himself as confidently as he should.

“I don’t have to, Yuuri. You have your lucky charm, don’t you?” replied Viktor playfully. He returned the smile. 

Yuuri’s eyes travelled to their joined hands and the matching golden bands dominating on their right ring fingers. The gaze lingered.

He truly hoped the thought of it, _them_ , would help chase away the butterflies in his stomach, because it was getting worse. His palms began to wet, and he could feel a drop of sweat running down his brow. 

He skated the programme many times before, but they have remade it once more and raised the difficulty for the GPF…

“What if I mess up, Viktor, what if I fail to land the quads—” 

Viktor grabbed him by his shoulders, gently enough not to hurt or startle him but strongly enough to make him pull himself together. 

“You mustn’t think like this, Yuuri. Think of the programme in the same way as practise. Skate like no one is watching, only I, and you won’t fail.” He leant closer and closer to him. “Go there and be yourself. Show me the god within you. Make me fasten my gaze upon you.”

And then he pushed back again, and just smiled. But that speech—it was powerful, and Yuuri definitely felt self-confidence grow. More so, when Viktor took his right hand, lifted it to him mouth, and kissed the ring softly, just as he did so before the short programme. 

“No matter if you end up first or last, remember that I love you, Yuuri.” And he wanted the entire world to know. 

Yuuri blushed. The butterflies started to dance to a completely different melody. A wave of ardour ran through his body. He clenched his fist, and narrowed his eyes. 

He said nothing but felt as though the world was at his feet and he could accomplish anything. 

He was ready to go on the ice. 

The commentator announced it was his time to perform his free skate. Yuuri pushed off from the boards, and skated to the centre of the ice. He assumed the starting position. The ring on his finger shone brightly in the spotlights, reminding him of the promise Viktor made at the dinner. 

The music began to play. He started to dance in the rhythm, turn and swirl across the white ice, move lightly as a majestic eagle. And he flew like a raptor when he got into the first jump.

 

_I’m not scared anymore._

_I can do it. I can win._

_Viktor certainly knows how to motivate me._

_And even if I don’t, I still am among the top six skaters, which is pretty awesome, too._

_The Grand Prix Series were about discovering who I am. Who I could be. What love means to me._ Who _love means to me._

_It isn’t pork cutlet bowl. It isn’t my family or my dog. The whole time, it was the only person who always stood by me, helped building my potential, supported me. Viktor Nikiforov._

_And I’m skating for him. I’m going to win for him._

 

Yuuri was focused as never. He did not allow the stress and pressure to take over him. He visualised an empty stadium instead of a crammed one, turned off all sounds bar the music, and gave it his all. 

A jump combination came. He landed it all. He landed the quadruple Salchow, if closely. He landed the triple toe loop. His footwork was perfect. The step sequences were smooth and immaculate. He breathed, skated, focused on nothing else but Viktor. He forgot about aching muscles and sore ankles.

And before he realised it, it was time for the last jump – Viktor’s signature move, the quadruple flip. He gained the necessary speed, took off, and jumped. It was a huge risk. He has never landed it in competition. It was the ending. He was exhausted. But if he wanted to win, he must have taken a chance. 

He spun in the air. He had perfectly enough rotation for a quad. He couldn’t mess up the landing. That was the most difficult part. 

And somehow, somehow, he did not. _He landed it without touching the ice._ For the first time. Viktor must have been terribly proud of him. 

He skated another step sequence flawlessly. Then the combination spin came, and the programme was over in few more seconds. He could finally take a deep breath and shed the last traces of uneasiness. 

Yuuri couldn’t believe it. He made it. He fucking made it!

He stopped. The music ended. He looked at the audience, but the person he was truly looking for was his coach. Viktor. 

He waited few seconds, and then he immediately began to move toward boards. He was beaming widely, and those angel eyes cried for joy. He stretched out his hands to hug him – but Yuuri did something else, unexpected. 

Still standing on the ice, he pulled Viktor tight close to him by his coat, and crashed their mouths together in a kiss. Deeper, longer, and more affective than the kiss Viktor gave him after the free skate at the Cup of China. 

The audience (and the jury) were in awe. They cheered. 

As he pulled away, Yuuri whispered, “I love you too, Viktor.”

And when they sat in the kiss and cry and the points placing him on the first place before Christophe, Yuri, and Otabek were announced, he literally threw himself round him and refused to let go. He will never let go. 

Or, he will never let him go as his husband. 

Because the coaching part was over, now when the GPF was over, and Viktor will return on ice as a skater. Yuuri knew that was what he wished for the most of all. He missed competing. And he wasn’t going to deny him anything. Ever.

After all, they could still train together and compete against each other.


End file.
